Three dimensional objects manufacturing process includes deposition of a resin layer, imaging of the layer and curing or hardening of the imaged segments of the layer. The layers are deposited (added) on top of each other and hence the process is called additive manufacturing process by means of which a computer generated 3D model is converted into a physical object. The process involves generation of a plurality of material layers of different or identical shape. The layers are laid down or deposited on top (or bottom) of each of the preceding layer until the amount of layers results in a desired three dimensional physical object.
The material from which the layers of the three-dimensional physical object are generated could come in liquid, paste, powder, gel and other forms. Conversion of such materials into a solid form is typically performed by suitable actinic radiation or heat.
The deposited material layers are thin twenty to forty micron layers. Printing or manufacture of a three-dimensional object is a relatively long process. For example, manufacture of a 100×100×100 mm3 cube would require deposition of 4000 of layers. Such thin layers are mechanically not strong and when a cantilever or a hollow three-dimensional object has to be printed or manufactured there is a need to introduce different structural support elements that would maintain the desired strength of the printed three-dimensional object.
Manufacturing of 3D objects spans over a large range of applications. This includes prototype manufacture, small runs of different products manufacture, decorations, sculptures, architectural models, and other physical objects.
Recently, manufacture of relatively large size physical objects and models has become popular. Large size statues, animal figures and decorations are manufactured and used in different carnivals, playgrounds, and supermarkets. Where the manufacturing technology allows, some of these physical objects are manufactured as a single piece at 1:1 scale and some are coming in parts assembled into the physical object at the installation site.
The time required to build a three-dimensional object depends on various parameters, including the speed of adding a layer to the three-dimensional object and other parameters such as for example, curing time of resin using ultra-violet (UV) radiation, the speed of adding solid or liquid material to the layer which depends on the material itself, layer thickness, the intensity of the curing agent and the desired resolution of the three-dimensional object details.
Manufacture of large objects requires a large amount of manual labor and consumes large amount of relatively expensive materials. In order to save on material costs large objects are printed as shells or hollow structures. The shells could warp, or otherwise deform even in course of their manufacture and multiple support structures integral with the shells or constructed at the installation sites are required to prevent warping or collapse. Since the objects manufactured as shells have their inner space hollow or empty the support structures are mounted or manufactured to be located inside the three-dimensional object.
It is the purpose of this disclosure to provide apparatus, methods and materials that support faster manufacturing of three-dimensional objects in spite of the limitation of different technology elements of the process.